Tsubasa Ozora
Tsubasa Ozora (or just Tsubasa) is the main character of the Captain Tsubasa series. The series follows Tsubasa growth as a football (soccer) player as he faces several challenges and rivals, from elementary school to his professional career in FC Barcelona for La Liga. Profile He started as a forward during the "Kids' Dream" arc, but since then Tsubasa has always played as an offensive midfielder and gamemaker of the teams he has been playing as regular. Etymology His name translates to "Big Sky Wings". Tsubasa (翼) means "wing" and his surname "Ozora" (大空) means large sky. Most characters call him Tsubasa (his first name) because of the author's easiness to call him like that instead of Ozora. In a way, the Sky Wing Shoot is greatly inspired by his name as Roberto's most powerful special shoot and last teaching for him. Synopsis Kids' Dream Arc At the beginning of the series, a one-year-old Tsubasa had been miraculously saved by his soccer ball in a truck accident when he was barely able to walk. Tsubasa had held the ball in front of him which served as a cushion for most of the impact. The force of the bump blew him away, but he was able to right himself over again with the ball. A few years later, Tsubasa entered an elementary school. Here, he was alone and barely had any real friends. Since the school didn't have a soccer club, most of Tsubasa's schoolmates mocked and laughed at him and his passion for soccer. The only exception was Yayoi Aoba, who admired him for it.On the movie Europa Daikessen, there was a retelling on how Yayoi and Tsubasa met, since pre-school, where Tsubasa saved her and other girls from an angry dog by shooting the ball to him and later calming the dog, befriending both the animal as well as having a long-time friendship with Yayoi. This was told by Natsuko Ozora to Sanae Nakazawa and Manabu Okawa at the beginning of the movie. Tsubasa's family later move to the city of Nankatsu, where Nankatsu elementary school, a school with a soccer club, is located at. Immediately upon arrival, he set out to explore the new city, and arrived at the local soccer field, where Ryo Ishizaki and Genzo Wakabayashi were quarreling about the right to use the field. Knowing that help was needed, Ishizaki went so far as bringing even the middle school varsity teams to aid him. Ishizaki even brought middle schoolers to help since Nankatsu was crushed by Shutetsu in an earlier match. Seeing this, Wakabayashi said if one of the mid-schoolers score against him from outside of the penalty area, he and his team would leave the field. However, none of them managed to do that. Impressed with Shutetsu's genius goalkeeper, Tsubasa resolved to challenge him to a duel. After asking Ishizaki where Wakabayashi's house is, Tsubasa wrote a challenge on his soccer ball, then kicked the ball towards the direction of the mansion. The ball soared high and promptly landed into the hands of Wakabayashi, who was currently in the middle of a practice session with his personal coach/trainer Tatsuo Mikami. With confirmation from a mysterious man that the ball was kicked from the hill far-away, Wakabayashi and Mikami headed out to the soccer field. They encountered Ishizaki and Tsubasa on the street. Not believing that the small child going with Ishizaki could do such a shot, Wakabayashi kicked the ball towards Tsubasa. However Tsubasa easily kicked the ball straight upward. As the ball started to fall and Tsubasa prepared to return the ball, a bus passed by. Despite warnings from Ishizaki, Tsubasa proceeded with his shoot, making the ball go under the bus, right into Wakabayashi's arms. This is the beginning of a lifetime friendship and rivalry between the two of them. Genzo then challenged Tsubasa to dribble past the entire B-Team before taking a shot on him, and Tsubasa managed to pass the challenge despite wearing borrowed cleats as he only has a pair of running shoes. The mysterious man turned out to be Roberto Hongo, a former member of the Brazil national football team and a friend of Tsubasa's father. After observing the duel, Roberto was impressed with Tsubasa and became his mentor, he invaded and assisted for Tsubasa with a cross after the first header shot went off the corner after Genzo's save. Joining Nankatsu school's soccer team, Tsubasa first had a welcoming match, which is the reverse of the B-team game. He starts on defense by himself against the rest of the Nankatsu team. The team must stop Tsubasa from scoring for 5 minutes, and he cannot shoot from distance. Hours before the football match against Shutetsu, he won the 200m race while dribbling the football. Taro Misaki with whom he formed such a perfect combination that the two of them was called "The Golden Combi", and chief supporter Sanae Nakazawa who soon developed a crush on him. Chosen for the city's team in the national championship, Tsubasa and his friends face strong rivals such as Kojiro Hyuga, who will remain one of Tsubasa's strongest rivals in Japan, Ken Wakashimazu, Jun Misugi and Hikaru Matsuyama. Tsubasa eventually won against them to become the junior national tournament's champion, however he could not go to Brazil with Roberto, as the latter secretly left alone, not before leaving a book with his special notes in order to teach him how to polish his techniques in order to aim to become a pro soccer player. Boys' Fight Arc Three years later, Tsubasa, along with his old companions, already won the national middle school tournament twice. He was seeking to get a third consecutive championship (V3) in the next tournament. However, many of his old rivals were on his way to the title this time, especially Kojiro Hyuga, who was eager to win after two defeats against Tsubasa. In addition, there are also new talented players such as Shun Nitta, Makoto Soda, Hiroshi Jito and Mitsuru Sano. Their goal was to destroy Nankatsu's dream of getting a V3 and win the title for themselves. During the tournament, Tsubasa was seriously injured on his shoulder and leg. He managed to win against Jito's Hirado with his newly learned technique, the Drive Shoot, managing to tie the match 3-3 before wining with the help of Kisugi and Taki. In the match against Furano, he was able to keep up with all these injuries and manage to win against Matsuyama with a Miracle Drive Shoot, thanks to his determinationhe managed to lead his team to the finals, where Nankatsu and Toho faced each other for the title for the third time in a row. After extra time, none of the rivals was able to emerge as the winner, and the game ended with a 4-4 draw, with both teams declared as the winner. J Boys' Challenge Arc As Tsubasa was injured during the national middle school tournament, he was unable to participate in All Japan's training camp. He was only able to join while All Japan were having a practice match against Hamburg, however Hyuga and Matsuyama didn't allow him to play, saying that it would be unfair for all the players that joined the training camp but weren't selected. Without Tsubasa, All Japan lost against Hamburg and Bremen Jr. Youth. After that, All Japan were supposed to have another match against Italy, however upon seeing All Japan's match against Bremen, Italy decided that Japan were not a worthy opponent to play against and boycotted the match. Angered by that, Tsubasa challenged Italy, got past all of them and then scored. Tsubasa was acknowledged after that and was allowed to play. All Japan won the 3 remaining practice matches, and Matsuyama decided to give the captain mark to Tsubasa, saying that Tsubasa is the one best suited for it. Against all odds, Tsubasa and All Japan defeated Italy and Argentina to advance to the knockout stage, and then France and West Germany to become champion. Later, Tsubasa went to Brazil for his dream. Battle of World Youth Arc Prior to the World Youth arc, right before Tsubasa was about to leave Japan to go to Brazil, a boy named Shingo Aoi arrived at the airport to wish Tsubasa luck. Tsubasa remembered the "Number 12 of Nakahara", a team that Nankatsu faced before, and gave Aoi three coins (25 cents, 10 Franc, 100 yen), which the latter took as luck charms. Tsubasa, along with Pepe, a boy he meet during the selection test of São Paulo FC, got chosen into São Paulo's Youth team. Some time later, Tsubasa advanced to the top team. Tsubasa returned to Japan once after leaving for 3 years to play against Netherlands Youth. He went back to Brazil again soon after that, in order to compete against Santana and CR Flamengo. Even though Santana used superior techniques to Tsubasa during the match, his emotionless soccer was not able to defeat Tsubasa's soccer. Tsubasa returned to Japan for a second time right before the beginning of the World Youth's Asian preliminaries. However upon arriving at the training camp, Tsubasa learned a shocking truth that Japan's new coach, Minato Gamo, forced seven top players - Hyuga, Misaki, Soda, Jito, Nitta, and the Tachibana twins - to leave the team, Wakashimazu also left after a quarrel with the former coach Mikami about the regular goalkeeper position, and the remaining players were exhausted after Gamo's severe training. On the other hand, Jun Misugi was fully recovered to strengthen the defense (and able to do Tsubasa's Drive Shoot) and even while Genzo Wakabayashi was heavily injured, he was substitute to Morisaki in the event that All Japan Youth was in serious trouble. Katagiri said that Tsubasa was the only one able to play a match then, however Tsubasa asked the ones who hadn't given up on their dreams to get up, which all of the players did right after that. During the first round of the Asian preliminaries, because all players except Tsubasa were covered in bruises as a result of the severe training, Japan faced some difficulties in the first two matches, even though they managed to win in the end. In the third match, however, they had to face a strong opponent, Thailand Youth. Japan managed to scored the first goal thanks to Misaki's video, but Thailand quickly dominated the match after that and scored four goals in return. Tsubasa even had to leave the field on a stretcher because of the play of Thailand's captain, Bunnark. However, thanks to Wakabayashi and the arrival of the new top player Shingo Aoi, and Tsubasa returning to the field, Japan reversed the score and advanced to the second round. At the end of the arc, Tsubasa asked Sanae to marry him and everyone from All Japan Youth, and also former comrades and friends attended the ceremony. Road to 2002 Arc In this series, Tsubasa was seeking for a contract in Spain, as recommendation by his mentor Roberto, and he finally chose FC Barcelona, to which he successfully entered after completing a soccer exam with Barcelona defenders trio. Later on, we see him attempting to become a regular midfielder with the super star Rivaul. In this arc, we see still fighting in the finals of "La Liga" in Spain against Real Madrid CF and Natureza his eternal rival. Golden-23 Arc To be updated. Overseas Fierce Fights Arc Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga Arc In this arc, Tsubasa is still playing to obtain the cup for "La Liga" in Spain. Rising Sun Arc To be updated as series progresses. Abilities and Special techniques * Go to Tsubasa Ozora/Techniques Gallery Trivia *His name, like most of the characters, was altered in Latin American and Brazilian dub. He's called Oliver Atom (Atton)/Tsubasa in the Latin American/Brazilian version of Captain Tsubasa J and Oliver Tsubasa Ozora (a mix of his original and adapted name) in Road to 2002's Brazilian dub. He's known as Oliver "Holly" Hutton/Atom in some European dubs, and Majed in the Arabic dub. *In the 2018 remake, he started as a centre-back against Shutetsu in the Inter-school game. *So far, Tsubasa had lost only one game in his life, the opening game of the 6th Yomiuri Land tournament against Meiwa FC. Meiwa won 7:6 in a last second decisive shot from Takeshi. ** All of Tsubasa's other games ended in victories or draws: Nankatsu elementary 2:2 against Shutetsu; U-13 Japan 2:2 against U-13 West Germany; or Nankatsu 4:4 against Toho. See also Notes ja:大空翼 de:Tsubasa Ohzora es:Tsubasa Ozora (Oliver Atom) fr:Tsubasa Ohzora Category:Overseas players Category:Captains Category:Characters introduced in Kids dream arc Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Players of Japan